Three Beauties and the Geek
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: A all new villain with the power to men listen to her, almost like a vampire comes to town.so it is up to Lexi,Lilo and Terra to save with Tech's help when the others fall under her spell and cause trouble for them,Here we go again.
1. Chapter 1

style

img{border:0px;}

tr{background-color:transparent;}

body {background-color:; background-image:url(.); background-repeat:repeat; background-position:top left; background-attachment:fixed;}

b, strong { font-family:verdana; font-size:10px; letter-spacing:1px; line-height:11px; text-transform:lowercase; font-weight:normal; text-decoration:none; color:000000;}

big, .nametext {font-family:verdana; font-size: 20pt; color: black; border:0px; black; margin-bottom:5px; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; letter-spacing: -2pt; text-transform: lowercase; padding: 0px; line-height:25pt;}

u { font-family:verdana; font-size:10px; letter-spacing:1px; line-height:11px; text-transform:lowercase; font-weight:normal; text-decoration:none; border-bottom:0px solid; border-color:000; color:000000;}

td, a, body, table, body, td, li, p, div, li, h1, h2, p, br, .text, textarea, input, .btext, a:link, a:active, a:hover, a:visited, .redtext, .redbtext {font-family:verdana; font-size:10px; letter-spacing:0px; line-height:12px; text-transform:lowercase; font-weight:normal; text-decoration:none;}

.lightbluetext8, .orangetext15, .whitetext12, .blacktextt12 {font-family:verdana; font-size:10px; letter-spacing:0px; line-height:12px; text-transform:lowercase; font-weight:bold; text-decoration:none;}

.blacktext12{font-family:verdana; font-size:10px; letter-spacing:0px; line-height:12px; text-transform:lowercase; font-weight:bold; text-decoration:none;}

.redtext, .redbtext { color:000000;}

input, textarea {border:1px solid black;}a:link,a:active,a:visited{color:000000;}

a:hover {color:000000;}:link, :active, :visited {font-family:verdana; color:000000; font-weight:normal; line-height:22px; font-size:10px; text-transform:lowercase; letter-spacing:0px; text-decoration:none;}

:hover {font-family:verdana; color:ffffff; font-weight:normal; line-height:22px; font-size:10px; text-transform:lowercase; text-decoration:none; letter-spacing:0px; text-decoration:none;}

/stylestyle

br { line-height:4px;} .blacktext10 { display:none;} .contactTable {margin-top:11px;} .interestsAndDetails { margin-top:-1px; } table, tr, td { padding:0px; height:0px; border:0px;} .redlink, .friendspace .btext {display:none;}/style

centerb

a href=".com/MDFodHRwOi8vY29tbWVudC5teXNwYWNlLmNvbS9pbmRleC5jZm0/ZnVzZWFjdGlvbj11c2VyLnZpZXdQcm9maWxlX2NvbW1lbnRGb3JtJmZyaWVuZElEPTEwMzY0NTUyNyZNeVRva2VuPTA5YzQ1ODMxLTM2MmEtNDQxYy05OTk2LThhMDE1ZTI0MGMwZA==" target="_blank"comment here!/abr //center/bbr /

img src="."

hspace="3" vspace="3"

align="right"

my name is stephanie matamoros. i am fourteen years old and i go to francis lewis high school. i'm pretty sure i will be spending the next four years of my life in that gay high school with morons and wannabe scene kids. i can't wait until i finish high school so i can get the hell out of this place and start a new life in ohio or something. i have an on and off obsession with beyblade and yugioh gx and other shows. i don't know why. i just go on youtube one day and watch all the seasons for hours. reality shows, celebriy gossip and movies are some things i like to talk about but it's hard to find a loser who actually watchs / reads that stuff. i am in the number one band in america (shahrozeandthehos) but we actually don't do anything but it's fun to say that. i like 50's and 80's slang, it sounds all "hip". only if i actually remember to use some of the slang words. i am currently single but i like someone

br /br /

i"Find a person who loves you for exactly who you are. Good mood, bad mood, ugly, pretty, handsome. The right person is still going to think the sun shines out your ass. That's the type of person worth sticking with"/ibr /-Juno.

/center


	2. Chapter 2

chapter1: A new perfect girl or super villain?

It was dark at Acmetropolis then the city hall has a visitor but she was a woman with golden hair that flowed like a waterfall, wear a black coat and her eyes were green with a bit of red. she walked to the mayor's office with a grin on her face and had one mission in mind , get the mayor's best friend on her side to take over the world started with Acmetropolis, first she have one man next six men her mission have just began. Nothing can stop her now and the crime spree also began for men to fighting over her and cause troubles at downtown and over town. Not even the city  
police can stop the mobs forming crimes for the love of one woman. who is this woman and why is she here to cause trouble?  
When the times are tough, here is only one superhero team to call , the loonatics who else?


	3. Chapter 3 A day to forget

chapter3: A day to forget? (opening titles start here)

Meanwhile at the HQ, trouble was brewing and not in a good way. the first thing was a fight between Rev and Tech have reached a all time of high and how we know this? Well just ask two people who happens to know them, Terra and Lilo are Rev's good friends and are staying in the HQ. It started like this, on the 100203 floor they hear shouting so loud that they had cover their ears with earmuffs. "Showoff", "Half wit" and many more. the two girls just sighed and roll their eyes. the others just came from the training room and was speechless at they saw, the living room has torn apart and just one huge giant mess. so Lexi and Duck had break up the fight by telling them off and so Tech went back to his lab and Rev went to his room to take a nap leaving the others speechless.  
" What was that all about , the fight you guys know about it?" Ace asked the others.  
Lilo and Terra both say " Sorry Ace, We don't know anything about the fight and we was in the training room with you guys."  
Lexi and Duck say the same thing also did Slam, nothing can happen and will be nothing.  
Terra also say "Things have be quiet about here and no word from your boss in the past six weeks."  
"Terra is right , guys the news didn't have anything new going on." added Lilo and Lexi  
Duck said " the girls are right for once Ace turn on the tv something is on not the weather this time."  
Before Ace can do that, a loud sound rang and they know what that means, the boss have a new mission for them and the team went to big table and took their seats even Lilo and Terra have their own seats between Ace and Tech. their boss appeared before them in a hologram form.  
Zadavia said " Good evening Loonatics and girls nodding her head at Lilo and Terra sorry to bother you that it is very important."  
Lilo said " what is the mission this time Zadavia something very big we hope?" it is very big mission and they headed downtown to began so they break up into two teams to cover the town: Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam on one team and Lilo, Terra, Tech and Rev on another team. the fight just to break up the mobs of men but little luck the girls ended up knocked down so the others gave all they got and run away so fast.

Lilo said " what is wrong with these men, more are showing everything and cause messes , what are we do now?"  
Tech answered " I don't know, run away for now to the sewers." so they did just that but how long ?


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4:Love stinks  
In the sewers, the smells grew stronger as they walked, Lilo and Terra are the first to smell it and said " Don't you guys smell that, because we sure do and it was very strong." Lexi agreed and said "we are close that woman's perfume is not so good and not a word of you, boys."

The woman stood tall , had a big grin and looked at them so Lilo,Terra,Lexi said at once " All right princess, we are taking you in and your fan clubs are over for good." she answered "Now why I would do that, I have done nothing wrong and the fun has just began."

The others expect Tech are speechless at her looks and looking at her,eyes open wide, mouth drooling with salvia and Lilo said "Wake up guys, hello can you hear me?"  
Duck just pushed Lilo out of the way and Lexi and Terra helped her up before she hit the ground, "Are you okay Lilo?" asked Lexi  
" I am fine guys help me to wake up the others please?" said Lilo and Terra started to yell "Ace, Duck, Slam and Rev wake up please I beg you, say something, anything."  
The others are saying " you are pretty, we love you and we adore you." Lexi said "Guys be serious at once, she is not pretty and Lilo also said "Grow up guys, fighting over a girl like little kids in a sandbox i mean come on in the name of everything else, you know better than this even you Rev, you are 16 years old and you are better than this yourself." they got beat up badly by the boys and fly back to HQ to regroup and re plan their battle plans so they still are speechless how they lose against the woman with green eyes with bit of red and she know their own weakness like that. Lilo and Terra have told the boys about women and how evil some them really are and the one they see is the one they have beat or else.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5: Boys vs Girls (A Lesson in Rock and Roll)  
Note: Age is but a number you know that right? well to me this is different, I don't own the loonatics but Lilo, Terra and the villain Gaze watcher are my ideas don't ask okay, in my world the order is Lilo and Terra are 14,Rev is 16,Lexi is 18 and Ace,Duck,Tech and also Slam is 19 so they are older in the team,Lexi is the second oldest and so that makes Rev,Lilo and Terra are youngest.) okay that is all you guys need to know and about  
the powers of Lilo and Terra will be revealed later in the story, so on with the next chapter like I promised.  
Flashback number one: Lilo and Terra was telling the others about the history of rock and roll when Duck and Rev are fighting about superheros so Lilo had no other choice but bang their heads together like that shuts up them and Lilo is very mad at both of them that her eyes turning light purple and the others knew when Lilo get very mad, it is bad to mess with her so they say nothing and Duck and Rev looked scared at once at Lilo looked at them like they were kids and sat down on the couch. Terra was glad at her best friend at stopping another fight before it get worse and in next few hours, things looked normal but not for long the others are speechless again when Rev had Duck in a headlock and tackled him down and keep his head on the floor next he sneaked up to Tech and threw him top of Duck in a dog pile style but Terra and Lilo held him back before he get close to Slam, Ace and Lexi and cause even more pain to the team. the two girls tell him off, he calmed down and went to the bathroom to wash up so they heard a long scram so they cover their ears with earmuffs and went to the bathroom door they hear water running overflowed.

Lilo and Terra also remembered when they turned into a dog and a monkey now that one memory they would forget too. Back at the HQ, After explaining everything to Tech so the girls are in the living room looked worried at once oh, Lilo and Terra are humans by there is the had just come up with a plan so they left because now how to beat Gaze Watcher like them she also has a weakness too and where she is one place which is downtown where the mall is. this time they are really ready to fight her and their teammates like they have no other plan but this one to beat crap out of them. they have arrived at the downtown mall and she was there with her "army" causing more trouble but the girls are ready for them so bring it on.  
Note: Lilo is a full time witch with magical powers with a wand and a flying broom and Terra can move things with her mind now on looks,Lilo have long black hair and dark brown have medium blond hair and light brown eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6:The final strike(Birds of Friendship)

Before we move to the next part of my story, this is one-one time with the team with me asking the questions.i got the team together on the stage now the show takes from me who reads the dictionary for fun and i am not weird too. starred me,Lilo,Terra,Ace,Lexi,Duck,Slam,Tech and at last my favorite Rev Runner,now on with the show.  
Me: welcome to the show everyone, sorry it takes so long to update i have been very busy with other stuff so my first question is for Lilo and Terra are you girls ready to answer?  
Lilo and Terra: We been ready Kate and what is the first question, Me:Are you girls are happy staying with the Loonatics at their HQ?Lilo:yes we do and they are like a family to us. Me now on to next question this one is for Lexi, sometimes does it sucks to be only girl in a team of boys? Lexi:yes,it does sucks because Duck snores louder than the fourth of July and they can act like boneheads all day but not Rev, he is one of the Me:thanks again Terra and Lilo for bringing the team here now i sleep in peace. the boys looked speechless for once and Lilo hit them in back of the head with her broom Me : now i have something to say, you guys want to know who is my favorite from the team? Terra: let me guess it is Rev this time Kate. Me:yes it is true that Lilo and I have both a crush on Rev Runner for a long time and i am his biggest fan oh let me hug him. Lilo: Kate please sit down and calm :sorry,sorry Lilo now on the last question this one for the whole team what are your ages in my story? Terra: how is that is a question. Me:If you girls don't answer the last question,i have no other choice then tied up, beat the crap of the and Terra:We are 14 years old. Me:Rev is 16,Lexi is 18 and Ace,Duck,Tech and Slam are :No fair Kate you answer the question before the boys had the chance to :sorry girls but you will love the next part of my story,it is all girl power you,Lilo and Lexi winning with your secret weapon and i have other ideas for other stories. Please leave reviews and i will get them now Duck need get beat up by me for a girl, i can pack a punch not by looks but brawn and brains. Lexi:Also me and Rev can help you ;thanks i need backup on this one, grabbing him by the tail. Lilo,Terra,Ace,Tech and Slam: Go, Kate give Duck the old ;No,i hate beating up ;tough luck and bye for now you are not beating up girls but we will you beat up kicking and yelling. so review please before i die of shock.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7:A Girl gotta do what a Girl gotta do

At last finally the chapter that my story ends with a lot of girl power, action and humor and if you wondering what happened to Duck after i beat him up with Lexi and Rev's help of course(he's okay) now on with the show.  
Once the girls went inside the mall with their weapons, Gaze Watcher orders the boys to attack them and so the final battle began between Lexi and Ace,Terra between Duck and Slam and at last Lilo between Rev. After 30 minutes, the girls freed them from her spell and put Gaze Watcher in jail for life. Back at the HQ, things are back to normal for the team even for Lilo wrote some rules to working on compromises and doing chores by taking turns. Lilo:' well guys i hope you leaned your lesson on respecting girls more often after beating up bad guys for a living. Lexi and Terra:Boys will be Boys and you will always be our Boneheads, idiots and all of the above'. The boys: "yeah you girls are right as always". Lilo;' so us girls are number one so we are right and you guys are wrong, ha, ha,ha,ha". Tech: you girls are unbelievable sometimes even you Lilo". Terra:thank you Mr. egghead of a dog". Ace and Duck; what are you talking about this time Terra'? Lexi: what we means that Rev is better than all of you and me, Terra and Lilo have a date to go, Lilo:Bye guys we are leaving now. once the girls left the room, Rev just looked at his team mates and stick his tongue at them and was laughed all whole way. the others just groaned and rolled their eyes. to them, Rev will always be a little kid with a smart mouth and smile to brighten your day.

The end. there are a long update and look out for my other stores coming soon so read and also please review. thank you to Yunno and the other people whose support have helped me so bye and signing off for now.


End file.
